Captain Drakken and the secret in the middle cove
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Number two in the series. I´ll put it upp even if nobody likes it. It has gone a few years since Drakken left but now a new secret has commed through and our heroes must hide it from the pirates who have returned for revenge
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Middle Cove prospered in the few years that had gone by since the nefarious Captain Drakken had lost his contest of blades between himself and James the Red. Life had been very good for the Middle Cove residents…very good ineed.

Aunt Katherine, on one such happy day, felt as fresh as a young girl again, feeling so relieved and happy that she walked about, humming and singing softly to herself within her inn all day long.

Kim, her pretty red-haired daughter, had turned from a girl into a woman in love over the summer. And, the reason for this transformation now lived in James' house…a young lad with short blond hair, freckles, and an earring. Ron the Sailor, as he now called himself, used to call himself the world's youngest pirate…but he had left those old ways far behind him. Even his clothing has changed…and for the better, at least in Kim's opinion. Before Ron used to walk about in his old red and white striped shirt, tucked into old blue trousers sporting holes here and there. Now, however, he wore new black trousers with a yellow-white shirt. Before he had been nothing but a pirate, a scallawag…now, Ron had become James' best friend and shipmate.

But, alas, unfortunately, the peace that had rested in Middle Cove was about to come to an end. For…not so very far away, someone was hiding, plotting against our friends from Middle Cove.

Seemingly out of nowhere appeared a striking woman walking along the shores of Middle Cove. She wore a bright green coat over sable colored shirt and trousers. Her lustrous hair was long and black, tied into a ponytail in the back, with the curious addition of two slender braids to either side of her face. Her leather boots were nautical, but unusual…one being black while its mate was green. The woman wore a felt black tricorner hat pushed back upon her head, allowing all to see her lovely face. Now, while the woman was indeed very pretty…she was also very unusual in appearance. In fact, her smooth skin was a most unusual pale green, but she didn't seem to pay that fact much notice. This unusual woman began to softly sing a song as she sauntered along the shoreline:

(Langemanns sang)

Shego´s Song

Out on the open sea

(Ute på åpent hav)

I am known as Drakken's Shadow

(er jeg kjent som Sabeltanns skygge)

rich men whit gold aboard

(Rikmenn med gull om bord)

Can never feel safe

(kan aldri føle seg trygge)

As pirate I have my very own style

(Som sjørøver har jeg min egen stil)

Great clothes and a friendly smile

(Flotte klær og et vennlig smil)

Shego fools everyone

(Langemann lurer alle)

Like a wolf in sheep's clothing

(som en ulv i fåreklær)

It´s all about stealing

(Det gjelder å rappe)

Money and gold

(penger og gull)

Before they understand how sly I am

(før de skjønner hvor slu jeg er)

No one can stop me

(Ingen kan stanse meg)

When I smells gold in a chest

(når det lukter gull av en kiste)

Drakken stands on deck

(Sabeltann står på dekk)

And believes in me to the last

(og tror på meg til det siste)

He knows I´m going to be

(Han vet jeg vil være)

His best choice

(hans beste mann)

Running through

(Stormer frem)

Fire and Water

(Gjennom ild og vann!)

Shego fools everyone

(Langemann lurer alle)

Like a wolf in sheep's clothing

(som en ulv i fåreklær)

It´s all about stealing

(Det gjelder å rappe)

Money and gold

(penger og gull)

Before they understand how sly I am

(før de skjønner hvor slu jeg er)

Now I have gone ashore

(Nå har jeg gått i land)

And my heart is dunking and banging

(og mitt hjerte dunker og banker)

Maybe I´ll find clues

(Kanskje jeg finner spor)

At old Gabriel's Anchor?

(ved gamle Gabriels anker?)

We are coming back

(Vi kommer tilbake)

Before anyone would imagine

(før noen tror)

Because our Boss

(For sjefen vår)

Wants gold aboard

(vil ha gull om bord)

Shego fools everyone

(Langemann lurer alle)

Like a wolf in sheep's clothing

(som en ulv i fåreklær)

It´s all about stealing

(Det gjelder å rappe)

Money and gold

(penger og gull)

Before they understand how sly I am

(før de skjønner hvor slu jeg er)

Shego---for that was the woman's name---moved off the shore and up the ramp to the docks. She walked along, taking a moment to gaze over at James' ship. As she was doing so, she started, realizing someone was approaching. With cat-like stealth, she ducked quickly behind a barrel resting on the docks.

From her position of hiding, Shego observed a woman, dressed in a bright yellow dress, sporting the strangest bonnet-like hat, approaching, carrying a splendid cake with candles on its top. The woman moved to the small table beside the gangplank of the ship, and put her cake down upon a table. As Shego continued to watch, she soon saw a teenage girl make her way down the docks as well. This young woman had lovely auburn hair, which she too wore in a ponytail, and wore a black dress with a matching cap on her head. Shego watched the girl move over to the other woman, carrying a bunch of brigthly colored flowers. Shego frowned, wondering precisely what these two landlubbers were up to.

The older woman in the yellow dress finally chose to speak up. "Oh, what lovely bunch of flowers, Kim," she said, complimenting the girl.

Kim smiled, turning to the other woman. "Thank you, Mom. Oh, but I can´t wait to see Ron´s face when he sees what we've done," Kim replied happily.

The other woman laughed to hear that. "Oh my, yes…and he doesn't even know that we've figured out that it´s his birthday today," the mother told her daughter with a bright smile.

At the mention of the name 'Ron', Shego too smiled. Ah, Shego deduced in her head, that young redhead would have to be Kim, while that older woman would be her mother, Aunt Katherine. So, Shego decided, these two will be perfect for the plot I've in mind. And, with that decision being made, she rose to her feet, coming out from her hiding spot.

"Good day to you, your ladyships," Shego cried, presentating herself by bowing, sweeping off her black tricorner hat in a theatrical display. She straightened up, tucking her tricorner under her arm, addressing the ladies with nought upon her head but a green bandana adorned with black polka dots. Shego grinned a cat-like grin as the two jumped slightly at her sudden appearance. "Allow me to introduce myself, hmm? The name is Shego." She cast her dark eyes curiously at the table, but then readdressed the two, placing her hat back upon her head. "Might I say what a lovely table you've both decorated? I'm touched, really I am…but, how did you know I'd be coming today, miladies?" Shego laughed softly at her own joke, noticing that neither of the other two women did. Eh, Shego told herself, tough audience.

Kim smiled, shaking her head in wry amusement, while Aunt Katherine merely scowled. Kim turned towards Shego, a hesitant smile upon her lips. "Excuse me…but, I´m sorry, Ma'am…I'm sorry to inform you that you are wrong. This has nothing to do with you, I'm afraid. You see, we have done this to surprise a friend of ours whose name is Ron."

"Is that so?" Shego replied, smiling, edging back a stool, and taking a seat at the table. "Why, it´s actually because of your Ron that I'm here in the first place."

Kim blinked, looking very surprised. "You know Ron then?" she blurted out.

Shego smiled sunnily. "Of course, lass! Why, I sailed with his father, Don, for nearly two score years, so I did. It was we what taught your Ron to be a sailorman," Shego said breezily.

Aunt Katherine frowned, turning even more suspicious…if that were possible. "I see. Then perhaps, if what you say is true, Ms. Shego…was it you that taught him to be a Pirate then too?" Katherine demanded suddenly.

Before Shego could respond though, Kim did…not wanting to insult their 'guest' by her mother's behavior. She switched the line of the conversation. "It's too bad that Ron isn't here now," she observed, watching Aunt Katherine carefully scrutinize Shego again.

"Oh, never fear, Ms. Shego…he´ll show up soon enough," Aunt Katherine told her primly. "Yes, and with our James too, I do not doubt."

Shego knew about James the Red, and made her move. She rose from her stool, smiling broadly. "I'm sure you're right, milady. However, unfortunately for me, I find myself in need to run now…you know, before the others sail without me." She then snapped her fingers, and removed a small roll of parchment from the inside pocket of her long jacket. "I've got to be going, loves. But…I was wondering if I could impose upon you to deliver this little greeting from us all to our dear friend, Ron."

Aunt Katherine snorted at that, not liking this Shego woman at all. "I suppose that's your present, eh? Now, exactly how long have you all scrimped and saved to afford this great gift of yours?" Katherine asked, acerbically.

Shego blinked, then chuckled in mirth, turning to Kim, who took the scroll. She turns to Shego. "I'd be glad to, Ms. Shego. I´m sure that Ron will be happy to know that you remember him," she replied.

Shego grinned her thanks, and bowed, doffing her hat to them again. "Thanks again, miladies. Ah now, remember me to him now…oh, also tell him that the Captain and his men will never forget him. Now, alas…I must be off!" Shego dashed down the dock and down the ramp, laughing merrily.

Aunt Katherine frowned…again. "The Captain, she says," she mumbled.

Kim turns to her mother. "Mother! Why where you so rude towards Ms. Shego?" she demanded, a bit crossly.

Aunt Katherine turned then looked into her daugther's eyes. "Because, Kim, I frankly do not like look of that woman," she opined, making a sound of disgust in her throat.

Kim frowned, hearing that. "But, Mom…she just came to congratulate Ron!" Kim pointed out, naïve as she was.

Aunt Katherine turned again to her, sighing. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, my daughter," Katherine responded, crossing her arms before herself.

It was then that James came out from his house, and spotting his two favorite ladies, moved over to where they now stood. He smiled over at Kim. "Hello there, Kimmie," he said by way of greeting. He then noticed the sour expression on Katherine's face. "Now, what´s the matter with your Aunt Katherine, lass? Has she seen a ghost in broad daylight now?" He laughed at his own joke, making Katherine roll her eyes in exasperation.

Kim smiled genially, then went over to hug James. "No, James…but she has met a woman that she talked with forever," Kim replied.

Katherine snorted, giving Kim a push on the shoulder. "That's quite enough from you, Kimberly. Stop your fooling around," Katherine complained.

Kim smiled again. "I see that she can´t seem to get that girl out of her head, James."

James smiled at this exchange between Kim and her mother. "Well, then, that had to be some woman there…one who could manage to make an impression on Aunt Katherine," James observed with a smile.

Aunt Katherine's pretty face was now becoming a brewing storm of anger…directed at the two people in front of her. "Bah! Don´t you listen to her, James," Katherine exclaimed, looking at Kim with irritation. "She can't help but be Miss Merry Sunshine all the day long…"

James frowned at Aunt Katherine´s uncharacteristic outburst. "Now, Katherine…that was a bit harsh," James softly rebuked her. "Now, dear…just who is it that's gone and made you so cross?"

Aunt Katherine calmed herself, then went on to explain Shego's visit this morning to James. "Well, that woman…if that's what she is…called herself 'Shego'."

Kim found herself defending Shego. "Now, come on, Mom. She was just an old friend of Ron's. Why are you being so hard on her anyway?" Kim demanded.

Katherine saw her in a far different light. "Old friend, my boot! She was a nasty, mysterious sort," Aunt Katherine said, shuddering.

Kim frowned, not understanding her mother's attacks. "Mom. All she did was to come to congratulate Ron on his birthday. That's all," Kim pointed out. She then grinned. "See, James? She even left this message for Ron…from her and her captain." She handed the scroll to James.

"Oh, yes," Aunt Katherine added. "But, she didn't say 'her' captain, Kim darling. She said 'The Captain'…"

James, upon hearing this, went stiff. "What's this? 'The Captain'?" he asked, suddenly wary.

"Precisely, James! She said 'The Captain'," Aunt Katherine confirmed, glad that he was now thinking much as she was.

Kim frowned again, not understanding. "Oh? And what´s so strange with that? All ships have sailors…and those sailors need a Captain, don´t they?" she again pointed out to the two grumpy adults.

James took a deep breath, and let it out before turning toward Kim. "Aye, they do, lass. At least as far as I can remember. Now, bearing that in mind, Kimmie, I myself can only remember one---and only one---Captain that Ron has ever sailed with. Do you remember his name, my love?"

Kim blinked, caught unawares. "James, whatever do you mean?" she asked.

James' face turned a bit red, his anger beginning to mount. "By Neptune's Bloody Beard, girl…don't tell me that you haven't heard of---" James growled, only to be hushed by Aunt Katherine. James blinked, still angry, but then saw where Katherine was pointing.

"Shh, here he comes," Katherin pointed out. "Let´s give our birthday boy a right proper welcome on his birthday, eh?"

Kim nodded emphatically, then ran over to a give the surprised Ron a welcoming hug. Ron, for his part, didn't seem to know exactly what´s going on. Before he could say a single word, Kim started to sing:

(hurra sang)

Hurray song

Kim:

Today you can sit on your bum

(I dag kan du sitte på rumpa)

And do as little as you want

(og gjøre så lite du vil)

Because now it´s you who we´re celebrating

(for nå er det du som skal feires)

With cake, song, and games

(med kake og sang og spill)

Today you are the Best

(I dag er du den beste)

Of all the friends we have

(av alle venner vi har)

A star so rare

(En stjerne av de sjeldne)

A magnificent specimen

(Et prakteksemplar)

Kim, James and Aunt Katherine:

We are your friends here in the world

(Vi er dine venner i verden)

Who only want what's good for you

(som bare vil deg vel)

Therefore we will congratulate

(derfor vil vi gratulere)

And wish you happiness and good luck

(og ønske deg lykke og hell)

Kim:

Today it was only a pleasure

(I dag var det bare en glede)

To set the greatest table

(å dekke det flotteste bord)

We hoped you´d soon would come

(Vi håpet du snart ville komme)

And practiced and sang in choir

(og øvde og sang i kor)

Today is the day itself

(I dag er selve dagen)

When you entered our world

(da du ble født til vår jord)

We lift our glasses to

(vi løfter våre glass til)

A toast for your Mom

(en skål for din mor)

Kim, Aunt Katherine and James:

We are your friends here in the world

(Vi er dine venner i verden)

Who only want what's best for you

(som bare vil deg vel)

Therefore we will congratulate

(derfor vil vi gratulere)

And wish you happiness and good luck

(og ønske deg lykke og hell)

Kim:

Today you can look in the mirror

(I dag kan du kikke i speilet)

And smile pleased at yourself

(og smile fornøyd til deg selv)

Because now it´s you who´s the boss

(for nå er det du som er sjefen)

From morning to late evening

(fra morgen til sene kveld)

We carry you on our shoulders

(Vi bærer deg på gullstol)

Until your day is done

(til dagen din er forbi)

You are a heat source

(du er en varmekilde)

A display of fireworks

(et fyrverkeri)

Kim, Aunt Katherine and James:

We are your friends here in the world

(Vi er dine venner i verden)

Who only want what best for you

(som bare vil deg vel)

Therefore we will congratulate

(derfor vil vi gratulere)

And wish you happiness and good luck

(og ønske deg lykke og hell)

As they all finished their song, they all laughed happily. James, Kim and Aunt Katherine then applauded Ron, who turned to gaze upon them all. "How did you know?" he asked, bewildered but genuinely pleased.

James smiled, then answered. "No one has as long an ear as does James the Red, my boy," he said rascally. He then turned and dashed into his house.

Kim laughed at his antics. "Now you are no longer the world's youngest pirate, Ron," she proclaimed.

Aunt Katherine laughed at that. "No, that's quite true…now, you're only the world's biggest landlubber!" she teased, causing both Ron and Kim to laugh.

James returned to them, smiling, as he held something in his big hands. He handed it over to Kim. Kim nodded her thanks to James, then turned smiling toward Ron, and handed him the cloth-sheathed bundle. Ron grinned, setting the bundle down on the table and carefully unwrapping it. His eyes shone in happiness as he looked down upon a shining new cutlass. "Here's your present, Ron!" she proclaimed.

Ron could only stare down at it in wide-eyed wonder. "Wow! Gee, what a great present. Thanks…all of you," Ron said gratefully. He got to his feet, then moved over to give both Katherine and Kim a thankful hug, then shook hands heartily with James.

James could only smile at the boy. "Now, Ron me lad…this is how it supposed to feel living in Middle Cove," James told him.

Ron smiled, nodding his agreement. "You know, the last time I had a birthday, I was down on all fours scrubbing the deck for Captain Drakken," Ron reminisced.

As he said this, Aunt Katherine suddenly remember their 'special' guest. "Ron? May I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure, Aunt Katherine," Ron told her, looking over to her.

"Who is Shego?" Katherine added then.

Ron promptly turned quite pale. "S-Shego? Just where have you heard that name?" Ron demanded, feeling a leaden lump in his stomach.

"Why, she came to visit us today…to give you a greeting on your birthday," Kim explained.

Much to Kim's dismay, Ron turned even paler. "Oh, great. Shego's been here?" he groaned, clapping a hand over his eyes.

"That's it! Out with it, boy!" Aunt Katherine demanded. "Tell us everything...now!"

Ron heaved a heavy sigh, then nodded. "Shego is…she's the worst of all of Captain Drakken's pirates," Ron told them.

Kim frowned, surprised…to say the very least. "But, Ron…Captain Drakken's set sail o'er the seven seas ages ago…right?" she asked.

Ron said nothing.

James frowned. "Right then. If this Shego, whose one of Captain Drakken's pirate scum, has been here…why, then her boss can´t be all that far away, I reckon."

Now, it was Aunt Katherine's turn to go pale. "Oh no! Don´t even say that, James!" she cried, much upset.

"Sorry, Ma'am…but he's most likely right," Ron told her. "It's an old sailor's saying what goes like this: if you see Shego, you can bet your last dubloon that Captain Drakken's rigth 'round the corner."

Kim went over to Ron carrying the small scroll of parchment. "Um, Ron… Shego brought this…and asked me to give it to you. So…here you are, Ron. You need to open this to see what Shego wants to tell you."

Ron nodded reluctantly, but did as she asked and opened the scroll, beginning to read:

To Ron, our dear friend.

We salute you on your birthday and promise that we´ll soon come to visit. Then you need to see too that Gabriel the Horrible treasure stands and wait for us upon the beach or else you know just how mad Captain Drakken can get.

With Pirates' love,

Shego

(who's closer than you think)

Aunt Katherine sprang to her feet, then began to nervously pace about in circles. "Oh, goodness gracious. And here I was thinking that I had swept that nasty Captain Drakken far out to sea!"

Ron shook his head at that. "Oh no, Aunt Katherine. Let me tell you…the most fiendish pirate ever to sail the Seven Seas ain´t gonna be brushed aside that easily. Oh no."

Kim frowned, trying to rein in the group's growing panic. "All right, that's enough…all of you! I think you are all overreacting," she informed them all, crossing her arms before herself, glaring at them. She then turned to James, who she hoped would set them all straight. "Come on, James…say something! Is this situation really as dangerous as these two think it to be?" she demanded, half hoping it was not.

James looked over at Kim, his face grim. "As a matter of fact, yes, I´m afraid that it is, Kim," he told her truthfully.

Upon hearing his words, Kim lost her composure and began to join the panic too. "Oh, dear! Maybe he´s already on his way to Middle Cove…right at this very moment!" Kim groaned.

Ron wasn't afraid to add to the panic. "Even worse, maybe. Maybe, he´s sailing his ship through the Needle's Eye as we speak!"

Aunt Katherine turned to James, her heart thundering in her chest. "There's no other option now, James. We have to give back that treasure chest…and put it on the beach."

James' expression darkened, and his face promptly turned red. "NO! WALK THE PLANK AND JUMP INTO THE OCEAN! We will not do any such thing!" James thundered, jumping to his feet.

Aunt Katherine, for once, was not daunted by his formidable anger, and was nearly as angry as James was herself. "Oh no, you don´t, James the Red! I've heard that tone from you many times before…and it never bodes us well!"

James calmed down, and sat down upon the barrel that Shego had once hid behind. "I understand your concern, Katherine. Truly I do," James told her softly. But then he raised his eyes, which were terrible to behold. "But, woman, there has to be limits to what James the Red will put up with! If you think even for a moment, that I am simply going to sit here with my hands in my lap, while Captain Drakken and his louts rob us blind, why…you've got another thing coming, so you do!"

Aunt Katherine sighed, knowing he was right. "That was precisely what I was most afraid of, James," she told him, heaving a sigh of frustration. She turned away from James to Kim and Ron. "Now, children, this is where James gets above himself and begins to believe that he is going to somehow hoodwink the worst pirate to sail the Seven Seas…again." James looked over at her, and opened his mouth to speak. Katherine didn't give him the chance. "Oh no, my dear James! You can 'walk the plank and jump into the ocean' all right…but, you'll do it alone."

"But, Katherine---!" James protested. But, not for very long, as Katherine got to her feet and began chasing him, pointing her finger at him, until she had chased him aboard his ship, where he sat---by himself.

James vainly to tried to talk some sense into Aunt Katherine. "Now, now…do calm yourself, Katherine. You need to know that not even Captain Drakken's going to ruin my dream about living peacefully here in Middle Cove."

Kim and Ron moved aboard James' ship, and then sat down one at either side of James. Kim smiled and continued for James. "You know he's got a point, Mom," Kim told her. "Not even a very scary pirate is going to chase us all away from here."

Ron, finally ridding himself of his panic, nodded too, taking strength from Kim. "I'm afraid of Captain Drakken, aye…but I've come to love Middle Cove more," Ron told them all.

James smiled faintly to the still upset Katherine. "Do you see, Katherine?" he told her. "We must always be ready to fight for what´s ours, lass!" he said adamantly.

Aunt Katherine wearily shook her head. "Well…it certainly sounds like the right thing to do, James. But how can you believe that us…two landlubbers, and two frightened ladies, are going to best the world's worst pirate and his crew?" she demanded.

James smiled and jumped down to the ground again. "Oh, one small Aunt can achieve much if she puts her mind to it, my dear Katherine," James told her.

Aunt Katherine snorted, but smiled. "And, a small landlubber can have big dreams too, eh?" she responded, arching an eyebrow.

Ron interrupted them both. "While the two of you are joking around with each other, Drakken's men could be surrounding us all," he pointed out.

Kim nodded her agreement with Ron, and moved over to James. "What are we going to do, James?" she wanted to know.

James turned to Aunt Katherine and Kim. "Well, first off, both of you are going into that Inn of yours, bolt the door securely, and stay there!" he commanded. As he said this he looked directly at Kim. "Ron and I have ourselves a job to do, lass. We have no time to lose if we are going to hide the treasure before the pirates appear."

Ron turned to James, looking a bit worried. "What about Kim and Aunt Katherine, James?" he asked, worried about Kim.

"Ron, they are safe in the Inn, look you," James replied. "I really do doubt that the pirates will be coming tonight anyhow."

They all cleaned up the table, and the girls moved obediantly over to the sturdy Inn. Aunt Katherine sighed then, looking worriedly over at James. "Alas, when he gets that expression on his face, you can forget trying to talk with him," Katherine softly lamented.

Kim frowned, totally on James side, against her mother. "Mom, James has saved us before, remember?" she pointed out to her worried mother.

Aunt Katherine turned to her daughter, her expression doubtful. "Oh really? Seems to me that I can remember how he got help from me and one of my trusty brooms," she observed with a wry grin.

Kim laughed, hugging her mother. "No, we can´t simply brush that aside, Mom," Kim quipped.

Aunt Katherine make a sound like something in between of a laugh and a groan. "Come on now, Kim my love," she said, taking Kim's hand. "Oh, why did this have to happen now?" she moaned plaintively. And with that, the girls ducked inside the Inn, bolting the doors closed behind themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James and Ron moved away in the opposite direction from Kim and Aunt Katherine. James stopped at his home to secure a weathered old trolley, and as they began to walk along, he struck up a conversation with the lad. "Right now, Ron me lad, first thing we need to do is hide the treasure. Then, we'll come back to defend ourselves---and the ladies---against Captain Drakken and his scum."

Ron nodded his agreement, after all, what James had said made perfect sense to him. "Right! Let´s get to it!" He then looked around, somewhat puzzled. "Um, a question, James sir? Er, where did you hide the treasure then, exactly?" He looked about.

James shook his head and laughed. "Well, it ain't in that sea chest no more, and that's a fact, boyo. Now, if you're smart…you'd look to this old trolley, so you would…"

Ron was perplexed, and it must of showed, as James laughed again. "But, James…that trolley? Why it's nothing but a bunch of rusty iron and old wood!"

"Aye, it's old, and not much to look at…on the surface, mind. Ah now, if you knows where to look though…" he replied, winking, then lifted what appeared to be the wood planking on the top of the trolley, and as Ron leaned over and peered in, he gasped in obvious surprise! For, the bottom of the trolley---the false bottom, mind you, lay thousands of golden doubloons, handfuls of rubies, emeralds and other precious gems, as well as other expensive trinkets. James lowered the hidden opening, and winked over at the pale-faced Ron, who grinned weakly. "Had to do something with it now, hadn't I? That chest was so full of gems, gold and trinkets it'd even made an Emperor's trove pale in comparison."

Ron smiled and nodded his head. "Clever, James…very clever indeed. And, that's just great…because I happen to know of a pirate king who'd talk about this treasure every single day, so I do."

James smiled back, nodding his head in reply. "Aye, most likely you do, lad. Well, tell you what, bucko…if that friend o' yers comes here, he won´t have a lot to talk about, I expect. Aye, and that'd be because Gabriel the Horrible's fabled chest will be so empty that even its spiderwebs will be feelin' a might lonely." James grunted as he lifted up the empty sea chest, and tossed it on to the beach.

"Um, can we hurry things up, James?" Ron asked, looking uncomfortable. He had felt that way ever since he had mentioned Captain Drakken. "I sure don't want to have ol' Captain Drakken even get a smell of that gold."

"Aye, lad. Come on!" James and Ron rolled the trolley along toward it's eventual destination.

Now, As soon as James and Ron had dissappeared from view, as chance would have it a small longboat appeared, a man roughly rowing it…and none to skillfully at that. Now, we all recognize this fellow at once…having dealt with him in our previous tale. Oh, aye…our guesses are then confirmed as we hear none other than Jim Pirate´s voice. Now, the strange thing about ol' Jim is that he seems to be talking with somebody…even though all we see is Jim himself. "Now, how many times do I have to tell you just how embarrassed I get when you can´t remember a fool thing, eh? And, worst of all, is how when you mess things up, it's me that gets it hot from our Cap'n Drakken!"

Jim rowed the longboat along, now puffing from his exertions. "Aye, and then it'd also help if you could manage to tell the difference betwixt a leather bag o' trash and a sack o' gold, so it would!"

Jim rowed the boat alongside the Middle Cove's docks, the dingy butting against the rope bumpers…all the while old Jim continued to talk. "Mark me now," he said, and oddly enough it isn't until just now that we had seen his face. He continued to talk. "What if I hadn't of made it in time to stop you from throwing Captain's Drakkens gold to the sharks? What then, you idiot?"

Jim turned, but even if his face was the same, his voice seemed, well, a bit different sounding. "No need to be callin' me names," the odd-sounding Jim replied plaintively, "Haven't I said thanks to you nearly a thousand times, Jim?

Aye, so I have! But are you ever satisfied? Nay, not you!"

A great black cloak, seemingly laying strewn on the bottom of the dingy, suddenly stood up, and Jim removed it from over himself. "Ah, brother, an' why is it you find that so strange, I ask you?" Jim demanded. "My own life goes hanging by a thread each and every day that you're aboard ship!"

Jim, grumbling, moved on to the docks while his identical twin brother tied up their dingy. "Tim, it's lucky for you that that ol' Captain Drakken has problems telling the two of us apart. Sakes! What if one day he makes me walk the plank…all because you're too stupid what to tell the difference 'tween starboard and port?"

His brother, Tim, turned to him, walking away from the now secured boat. "Why, I'll have you know that lots o' folks don´t know the difference 'tween starboard and port, Jim," he protested.

Jim snorted. "Yeah, you might be right on that, Tim…but only if you're a lout o' a landlubber, says I!" Jim frowned at his brother, who winced. "An' another thing, brother mine…when you've sailed the world around as a pirate, as many times as we both have, don't you think you should know which eye you wear that patch over? Hmm?"

His brother, Tim, tried to not appear insulted. "Jim, I remembers nearly always just which eye I wheres me patch," he replied indignantly, then grinned a bit foolishly. "But when I gets all turned around, why then it gets right diffcult to…what with me head spinnin' around."

Jim plopped down, taking a seat atop a barrel, laid his head in his hands, and began to sob. "Dearest Mother, why oh why must I live with this nitwit, day after day, I ask you?" he cried, pointing to his brother, shaking his head in helpless desperation. "I knows…because Mother gave you everything you ever even pointed at, so she did! Instead of a man, I've been saddled with a spoiled brat o' the likes of you!"

Now, Tim too began to sob, dropping to his knees. "No fair! If---if Mommy had heard you say that just now, she would of----"

Jim interrupted his brother's outburst, and suddenly stood upright, sick of being ashore already. "Hush yourself, Timothy! (If you hadn't figure it out, this was Jim Possible's twin brother, Tim) And quit yer infernal whining! We've got a job to do ourselves."

Tim suddenly became very happy, trying his very best to appear his age. "Yes! Now we need to find that chest that Shego told us those Middle Covers would put out for us!" Tim crowed.

Jim only snorted, shaking his head. "Aye, that Shego thinks it´s sooo simple, she does! Go on now, boys…just row yourselves into the Middle cove and then pick gems from the very trees, she says!" Jim mimicked Shego's woman voice by pitching his own higher.

Tim blinked, obviously cunfused, looking eagerly up into a the nearest tree. "She did? Doesn't she understand that gold don't grow on trees, Jim?"

Jim winced, shook his head, and began looking in some bushes. "If you ask me, I'd tell her to go to Bloksberg, so I would! Why is it that it's always you and me what gets the worst jobs, eh? Why, do you remember yesterday, Tim me lad? Who was it what had to scrub the deck, eh? Who? Why, I'll tell you who! It was us what did! And, by the by, who was it what loafed about in a hammock on deck all the time we was workin', drinking her beer? Why, it were Shego what did!"

Tim nodded, agreeing with his angry brother. "Yeah it were, Jim. You're right…it´s always you and I what gets the worst jobs," Tim moaned.

Jim nodded angrily. "Precisely! An' that's why you has to try to co-operate with me, brother, so we can get the Cap'n his treasure, that one he can´t seem get out of his head."

Tim nodded again, liking things simple. "Aye! I´ll try me best, Jimmo…but you know full well that we one-eyed bandits don't see so good when it´s dark." Tim looked about warily, his hands trembling slightly. "Besides, Jim…it´s very dark and scary here. Do you think there might be ghosts here?"

As fate would have it just as soon as Tim said this, he and Jim---who had both started walking backwards toward each other---backed into one another and screamed. A moment later, after reassuring himself that his heart had calmed down, Jim turned sourly toward his brother. "Tim, the only ghost I'm afraid of is ol' Cap'n Drakken," he replied. "Now, we really need to use our eyes and what every bit of wit you have."

Tim smiled, nodded, but closes in on Jim, eagerly taking his hand. "Yes, Jim, we can do this…if we co-operate."

The twins began searching about, and as they did so, began to softly sing.

(2 øyne ser bedre en 1)

Two eyes see better than one

Jim:

It rattles in a chain

(Det klirrer i en lenke)

It creaks in a door

(det knirker i en dør)

From the darkness comes sounds

(Fra mørket kommer lyder)

I have never heard before

(Jeg aldri har hørt før)

Tim:

The man on the Moon

(Mannen i månen)

whines and laughs

(klynker og ler)

Who sings in the night

(Hvem synger i natten)

What is it that´s happening?

(hva er det som skjer?)

Jim:

It sneaks and climbs

(Det kryper og kravler)

In bushes and scrub

(i busker og kratt)

We don´t dare joke

(Vi tør ikke spøke)

With anyone tonight

(med noen i natt)

Both:

Life has taught us

(Livet har lært oss)

That Mommy was right

(at mamma hadde rett)

Managing on our own

(Å greie seg alene)

Isn't very easy

(er neimen ikke lett)

Why sing solo

(Hvorfor synge solo)

When a duet is best?

(Når et beste er duett?)

Two eyes

(To øyne)

See better than one

(ser bedre en ett)

Tim:

In the middle of the night

(I nattens mulm og mørke)

Are all treasures are grey

(er alle skatter grå)

But maybe you can remember

(men kanskje du kan husker)

Where the treasure chest lay)

(Hvor skattekista lå?)

Jim:

The Man on the Moon is alight tonight

(Mannen i månen lyser i natt)

He is showing us the way

(han viser oss veien)

to Gabriel's treasure

(til Gabriels skatt)

Tim:

A dreamer can hope

(En drømmer kan håpe)

on fortune and luck

(på lykke og hell)

Jim:

But the ocean's pirates

(men havets pirater)

needs to manage for themselves

(må klare seg selv)

Both:

Life has taught us

(Livet har lært oss)

That Mommy was right

(at mamma hadde rett)

Managing on our own

(Å greie seg alene)

Isn't very easy

(er neimen ikke lett)

Why sing solo

(Hvorfor synge solo)

When a duet is best?

(Når et beste er duett?)

Two eyes

(To øyne)

See better than one

(ser bedre en ett)

Jim smiled and pointed over to where Gabriel's Anchor lay perched on the beach.  
"Now, listen here, Tim. The treasure used to lie eight steps from this very anchor. So, go on and count em off, brother. Show me that you can count," Jim said warmly.

Tim nodded, then smiled and began to count. "One, Two, Threee, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight---" he stated proudly, only he stopped as Jim clouted him in the head with the back of his hand. "Ye outsailed landlubber! You can´t even count! Much like everything…I need to do this meself." He stepped up beside the anchor and began to count himself. "One, Two, Three, Five, Seven, Nine, Twelve, Thirteen, and finally Eight!" He looked down, then frowned…seeing nothing. He then decided to chance looking to the side and laughed as he caught sight of the sea chest that James has thrown on to the beach. "Ah ha, brother mine! Look it here, Tim!" he crowed, dancing a quick jig, as he waited for Tim to reach his side. "Now, Tim lad, open that chest before I die from all the excitement!"

Tim saluted his brother with a big smile. "Aye aye, Jimmo!" He tried to open the chest's lid…but found it difficult when your brother has placed one foot on top of it. "Um, Jim…" Tim began hesitantly.

Jim rolled his eyes at his dimwitted---in his opinion!---brother, and took out his dagger from his belt, lowering his leg off of the chest to the beach in the process.

Tim cheered as he finally managed to open the chest. "I did it!" he crowed aloud.

Jim, meanwhile, threw his dagger down and peered down into the now open chest. Tim joined him, looking down into the chest as well. Both brothers paled, seeing that the chest was almost empty. Jim flicked his eyes to his brother, who had his hand over his mouth, and spotted a scrap of paper at the bottom of the chest. He reached in and took the single piece of paper up in his trembling hands. He glared at Tim, convinced that this was all his fault. "Almost as empty as your head!" he snapped, hitting a wincing Tim with the rolled piece of paper.

"Hey!" Tim cried, looking much put upon.

Jim looked down at the rolled up paper. "What is this then, I wonder?" he pondered, opening it and turning it before handing it over to Tim. "Read this for me, Tim," he instructed.

"But…Jim, you know I can´t read," Tim protested.

Jim growled, snatching the paper back. "You outsailed landlubber," he growled anew.

Tim shuddered. "We don´t dare go back to Captain Drakken without as much as a single gold coin, Jim," he declared.

Jim nodded, knowing Tim was right. "No, you're right. Poor you, then Tim me boy," Jim stated sympatheticaly.

"Poor me?" Tim questioned, looking over quizzially oat Jim. "What do you mean?"

Jim just shrugged his shoulders. "I mean that you're going to catch it hot, when Cap'n Drakken understands how I couldn't find anything with such clumsy and stupid sidekick as you are, that's what."

Tim paled at that news. "You think he´ll blame me?" Tim asked, shaking.

Jim nodded solemnly. "No doubt about that, Timmo," Jim said shaking his head.

"Oh God, help me!" Tim moaned, turning to his brother. "What's he going to do to me then, Jim?" he asked, his teeth beginning to chatter.

Jim pretended to muse that carefully. "Why, first off, the Cap'n´ll get out his pistol, I think," Jim proposed. Jim pulled out his hand, pretending it was the Captain's pistol and began chasing poor Tim down on the beach. "Then, bucko, he´ll chase you about the deck until you beg for mercy!"

Tim was scared witless about now, blubbering, "Mercy! Mercy, Cap'n! It's not my fault that I'm slow!"

Jim grinned, and began to imitate Captain Drakken. "Aye! Then, maybe you need to walk the plank, Tim me lad! Oh, aye…do remember that the sharks be very hungry, Tim!"

Tim looked over at his brother, who was shuddering from his restrained laughing, and suddenly got very angry. "I won´t walk the plank. The water is cold and I can´t swim besides!" Tim sat down and began to cry again.

"Stop your caterwaulerin'!" Jim chided his brother. "You need to stop believing everything people tell you, Tim."

Tim turned to his brother. "But…I'm afraid, Jim. I don´t dare go back without anything to hand over to our horrible Cap'n Drakken."

Jim nodded, thinking. "Yeah, you're right, brother. We both need to figure out something quick…or else he´ll be bothering us with that horrible temper of his for weeks!"

"RON!" a voice bellowed nearby.

Both Jim and Tim jumped up from their place, dashing over to hide behind a convenient pair of bushes.

It wasn't long before Kim stood out upon the beach. "Strange," she muttered to herself. "I could of sworn I heard Ron and James just a moment ago." She looked to the left, then the right. "RON! ARE YOU HERE?"

Her big green eyes went wide with surprise as she happened to spot Jim behind his concealing bush. She became a bit confused when she also saw what appeared to be yet another Jim behind a second bush. Soon both pirates came to understand that she has seen them, and with heartfelt sighs they both got to their feet.

"But…" Kim sputtered, pointing first at Jim, then at Tim. Then she understood and laughed softly. "So…am I seeing double then?" she asked aloud. "Or is it possible that there is more than one Jim Pirate in this world?"

Jim grinned sheepishly but bowed to the pretty red-haired girl. "Oh no, young miss, there be but one Jim Pirate, so there be. That good-lookin' fella over there is me twin brother, Tim Pirate, you sees."

Kim suddenly realised that both pirates were now alone with her on the beach. "I see. So…um, why are you two here in the Middle Cove? Hmm? Because, believe you me, if either of you believe that there's a treasure here, you are both sadly mistaken," she informed them.

The pirate pair walked over to Kim, and Jim smiled and struck up a conversation. "Oh no, Miss, we aren't here for any treasure. Land sakes, no!" He laid what he hoped to be a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. "Why, we two gave up piracy ages ago, we did."

Tim smiled and tried to mimic his brother by putting his hand on Kim's other shoulder too. "Yeah, no piracy for the likes of we two," Tim declared.

Jim frowned sourly at his brother, and slapped his arm away, before he continued to speak. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, Miss…but I thought I heard you calling out Master Ron's name, and, as fate would have it…I actually do have a message for you from the lad."

Kim smiled, and turned eagerly to Jim. "You do? Oh, that's wonderful. So…what's his message?" she asked.

Jim smiled reassuringly. "He told us to tell you that he woud like to speak with you," Jim professed.

Kim smiled, nodding her head. "Ron wants to talk with me?" she asked, and Jim nodded. "Oh finally," she whispered, smiling. She then looked around. "Um, but where is he then?"

Jim smiled, and shrugged. "Well, Miss, that´s the reason why we're here, you see. We're---the two of us, that is---going to bring you to him, you see. So, if you'd come along, we'll takes you to him, we will." The pirates led the naïve Kim to the docks, and their waiting dingy. They carefully helped her into the craft, and sat her down. "All comfy now, Miss?" he asked innocently.

"Why, yes," Kim replied…just before Jim reached over and pulled her cap down over her head! "Hey!" she protested.

Tim looked about before asking Jim. "Jim…where is Ron?" he demanded. "And why did you---"

Jim then pointed significantly toward Kim.

"Uh-huh. And why are we bringing her with us then?" Tim asked, scratching his head.

"Aye, but yer daft sometimes! She's our ticket back to the Cap'n's good graces!" Jim pointed out, whispering into Tim's ear.

Tim frowned. "Jim…you know very well that Captain Drakken won´t allow landlubbers aboard the Dark Lady," he pointed out, confused.

Jim pulled his hair in frustration. "Why must little brothers understand so little?" Jim demanded of the Fates. He then grabbed Tim by his ear, dragged him over and explained. "Right now…listen carefully now, Tim. I'm sure that the sailor James the Red will trade all o' his gold to the Cap'n…just to get this wee girl back."

Tim smiled, impressed. "Jim…you're so good at thinking, brother. I know I would of never figured out that one alone," he said proudly.

Jim smiled at his brother's compliment. "Well, come on then, you slowpoke." He then turned his attention back to the struggling Kim. "Now, my dear, we are going to take a small excursion…where we'll make our way to where you're suppose to meet your Ron…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now, as fate would have it that night, our just barely competent pirates rowed off out of sight with poor Kim just before Aunt Katherine made her way out on to the beach, dressed in a black cape over her normal clothes. "KIM! KIM? WHERE ARE YOU, KIM?" she called.

Just as she has yelled those words out, Ron and James trotted over to where she stood, beset with worry. "Hey, Aunt Katherine," James said with a smile. "Our treasure is finally hidden all secure-like, so those bloody pirates will never catch sight of it again."

Aunt Katherine said nothing at first, just looking around, clearly worried. She then turned to James with a scowl. "Those pirates can take all the gold they want in my opinion, James! I'm more worried about finding my Kim."

"What's this?" James demanded, concern replacing his former look of satisfaction.

"Why, yes. Weren't you listening? You see…she told me she was going to meet up with the two of you," Aunt Katherine explained.

James frowned upon hearing that news. "Well, Aunt Katherine dear…we two haven't seen hide nor hair o' her," he replied.

Now, Aunt Katherine was really worried! "You haven't?" Aunt Katherine asked, clearly puzzled.

"Hmm, that's mighty strange," Ron observed, becoming worried himself now. "Kim doesn´t usually walk alone in the middle of the night, you know."

James smiled gently. "Aye, you're right, lad, but she may now…as that was before she knew of someone else who likes to walk together with her, Ron." James laughed softly as he saw Ron´s face go red at his cheeks.

Aunt Katherine frowned at this simple horseplay. "Stop your joking, James! I´m worried about my Kim, blast you!" Aunt Katherine growled in protest.

"I know, I know, lass," James said, trying to comfort poor Aunt Katherine. "But, I know Kim very well, and if I´m not totally mistaken, I expect she´ll show up soon with a right proper explanation, so she will."

Ron, while James confered with Aunt Katherine, had been walking up and down the beach, searching for Kim, when he caught sight of something and called for James. "James, come quickly!" Ron hollered, his voice full of concern and excitement.

James ambled over to Ron's side, asking, "What is it now, you old pirate?" he teased.

"Look at this," Ron instructed and held up a dagger, the very one that Jim had thrown away earlier in fact.

James took the dagger, and gazed upon the crude weapon. "Aye, so? What about it?" James examined it carefully, then turned his attention back to Ron. "Look, Ron…I have found many a dagger in my days as a sailor…"

Ron snatched back the dagger, exclaiming, his face showing his concern plainly. "James, you don´t understand!" he protested weakly.

"Aye, I don´t at that, lad," James agreed, nodding.

Ron scowled, frustrated. "Grr! Look, I have seen this very dagger before, okay?"

"Really? And, lad…where have you seen its like before?" James asked.

Ron turned to him, deadly serious. "This knife here belonged to one Jim Pirate. You remember him now, don't you?" Ron pointed out.

James blinked in obvious surprise. "What?" he demanded, not wanting to believe, but grimaced when Ron just nodded.

Aunt Katherine, who had been listening to the two men, paled. "Oh! What are you saying, Ron? Have these pirates been here this very night? A night where my Kim has shown up missing?"

James looked worried as well. "Ar! Walk the plank and jump into the ocean!" he growled. "If what yer sayin' is true, boy…why then those scalawags must have been here, lookin' for the treasure while we two was away." He smiled then, which surprised his companions. "Ah, but fortunately they didn't find a single gold coin of it."

Aunt Katherine suddenly paled even further as she realised something. "Kim," she observed, turning to the boys, then sputtered and began to cry. "The pirates have kidnapped my poor little Kim!"

Ron understood Aunt Katherine's line of thought…perhaps all too well! "Oh boy. Suppose when those villians didn't find the treasure they was lookin' for, and so…instead they took her?" His fair face paled to ghost-like white.

Aunt Katherine turned to James, her eyes pleading and haunted. "We don´t have any choice, James. We need to give them every single coin to get our Kim back!"

James turns red. "No! Walk the plank and…!" he protested, but was very abruptly silenced by a most irate Aunt Katherine.

"NO, MY DEAR JAMES! YOU LISTEN TO ME THIS ONCE!" she thundered as both she and Ron---both of their faces pale and filled with awful anger---began to stalk together toward one very nervous James, forcing him back step by step. "JAMES THE RED… ARE YOU SO STUBBORN THAT YOU FORGET THAT KIM IS WORTH MORE THAN EVEN YOUR PRECIOUS TREASURE? ARE THOSE FLIM-FLAMS AND SPARKLES MORE IMPORTANT THAN SHE? WELL, ARE THEY?"

James face went red too, as his anger returned. "FLIMFLAMS? SPARKLES?" he questioned in reply, indignant.

"PRECISELY!" Aunt Katherine bellowed, Ron nodding his agreement. "MY DAUGHTER, MY KIM IS WORTH MORE THAN ALL TREASURES IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, JAMES!" After her outburst, Aunt Katherine was overcome with events and began crying brokenly. Ron moved over quickly to give her a comforting hug.

"I agree with her, James. I´d do anything to get Kim away from Captain Drakken…and you know it!" Ron told his mentor and friend.

James sympathsized, but still found himself in quite a quandry. "I know, I know, lad," he replied somberly, rubbing his temples.

"What can we do, James?" Aunt Katherine asked between sniffles.

James sighed, thinking a mile a minute. "Gar! There just has to be somethin' in this blasted world that even that wretch Drakken fears!" he growled. "But…what is it?"

Aunt Katherine snorted at that. "Hmpf! Well, in that case, James, it would be his own reflection," she grumped, but smiled wanly

Ron shook his head. "I appreciate your humor, Ma'am. But, Captain Drakken don´t know what fear is! Why, for years he's sailed his ship, the Dark Lady, through monsoons, squalls, and hurricanes…all to chase after treasure."

Aunt Katherine sniffed pitably, thinking only of her poor daughter. "That very well might be, Ron…but just what kind of threat can we simple, peaceful and God-fearing folks like us do against a TYRANT like Captain Drakken?"

James moved over to take the miserable Aunt Katherine in his arms to comfort her. "Aye, Katherine, you do have a point, so you do. However, even the most peaceful of us still can fight when we have to." He paused a moment, rocking Katherine in his arms, then continued. "Especially when what they love the most is threatened."

Ron smiled, then gasped as he suddenly remembering something. "Wait! The only thing Captain Drakken is even the least bit scared of is ghosts. Look…I remember one time when he paled and dashed below deck one stormy night. The night the Flying Dutchman sailed past us upon the open sea." Ron stood back then, pleased with himself for having remembered something that important.

Both James and Katherine laughed to hear that, and then Aunt Katherine joked. "What a good idea you've had there, Ron…why all we need to do then now is walk down to the village and rent ourselves a ghost, aye?"

Ron sighed heavily, understanding precisely what she was saying to him.

James shook his head. "No, Katherine…I´m afraid we living folk are going to have to manage this alone," he concluded.

Aunt Katherine turned to James. "There is one thing we can do, James. We need to go and get Gabriel the Horribles' treasure, pack it up, and had it over to Captain Drakken…every single coin of it! Kim needs to saving, and that's all there is to it!"

James sighed, but came to a decision. "Much as I might hate it…I agree with you, Aunt Katherine. The most important thing now is getting our Kim back to the Middle cove, safe and sound," he declared stoutly.

Aunt Katherine smiled. "I knew that I could count upon you, my dear, dear James," she proclaime, kissing his cheek warmly.

Ron laughed at seeing James' blush. "Hey, nice color there, James. I always wondered why they call you James the Red. Now I know," he teased, then ran away as James made a grab for his head.

James stared hard at the grinning young man a moment. "Now, Ron, you need to get serious, my boy. It's not going to help to be makin' light o' me, if we're to get ourselves out of this tight spot."

"I know. I'm sorry, James," Ron replied, even if he still was grinning. "So, what would you have me do instead?"

James grinned, liking this young man. "Now, Ron lad…you're going to run and fetch our treasure here as fast as your legs can manage it, y'hear? Because, my boy, we're going to need it here when Captain Drakken comes to call."

Ron nodded, and saluted. "Got it!" he proclaimed, then took off like the devil himself was chasing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James smiled, watching Ron dash off, then turned to regard Aunt Katherine, who still stood beside him. He gave her a rather shy look before he spoke. "Er, Aunt Katherine…I, um, need to get over to the Gorine and find me cutlass…just in case," James told her.

Aunt Katherine nodded, understanding. "Go on…you do that, James," she agreed, shooing him on his way. Just as soon as James had disappeared from her view, she sighed---just a bit wearily---and began to sing softly to herself:

(Kanskje)

Maybe.

Maybe I've understood

(Kanskje jeg har forstått)

That you enjoy my company

(at du liker meg godt)

Maybe it's about time

(Kanskje det er på tide)

That you try to say it

(At du prøver å si det)

Maybe I'm wondering

(Kanskje lurer jeg på)

What you really want

(Hva du egentlig vil)

Some of your time,

(Litt av din tid)

That's all I need.

(Det er alt som skal til)

You don't need to do a thing

(Du trenger ikke gjøre det spor)

It hold long with three small words

(Det holder lenge med 3 små ord)

Maybe you are a bit afraid

(Kanskje er du litt redd)

To give me your attention

(for å gi meg oppmerksomhet)

Maybe it's appropriate

(Kanskje passer det best)

To wait with you-know-what

(å tie med det du vet?)

If you only would tell

(Hvis du bare vil si)

What you are thinking about

(hva du tenker på)

You got a friend who can undertand

(har du en venn som kan forstå)

Maybe I'll wait for you

(Kanskje jeg venter på deg)

Maybe my warm smile

(Kanskje mitt varme smil)

Will take away the doubt

(Kan ta fra deg din tvil?)

maybe I´ll soon ask you

(Kanskje vil jeg snart be deg)

to see and hear me

(Om å høre og se meg?)

Maybe I have a dream

(Kanskje jeg har en drøm)

to make you happy

(om å gjøre deg glad)

soon I will say

(Snart vil jeg si)

It is you that I want.

(Det er deg jeg vil ha)

I don't need to lie

(Jeg trenger ikke lyve det spor)

It hold long with three small words

(Det holder lenge med 3 små ord)

As she continued her song, James appeared and moved down from his ship, the Gorine again and headed toward Aunt Katherine. He smiled as she continued her song, silently following along behind her.

Maybe you are a bit afraid

(Kanskje er du litt redd)

To give me your attention

(for å gi meg oppmerksomhet)

Maybe it's appropriate

(Kanskje passer det best)

To wait with you know what

(å tie med det du vet?)

If you only would tell

(Hvis du bare vil si)

What you are thinking about

(hva du tenker på)

You got a friend who can undertand

(har du en venn som kan forstå)

Maybe I'll wait for you

(Kanskje jeg venter på deg)

She just finished her song, when James laid his hand upon her shoulder. Aunt Katherine slowly turned around, blushing rather bashfully.

James smiled fondly at her. "Katherine…I'm not afraid to show you some attention. Aye, you'll soon see that," he declared with a grin. He then leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "However, lass, it don't bear thinking about before we rid ourselves of Captain Drakken."

Aunt Katherine shuddered at that name. "Ooh, that horrible Captain Drakken!" she growled, shivering. "He's got at least nine lives, that one does!"

"Aye, Katherine," James laughed a wry laugh. "I couldn't agree with…" He frowned, then looked curiously down to see the scrap of paper that Jim Pirate found earlier found in the seemingly empty treasure chest. "Walk the plank and jump into the ocean! What's this now?" James asked of no one in particular, picking the note up from where it laid upon the beach.

Aunt Katherine was also puzzled by this latest discovery. "Merciful heavens! Yet another greeting from Gabriel the Horrible then?" she posed, frowning.

"Aye, it certainly looks that way," James admitted. "Now, let's see what it says here, shall we?" He carefully unfolded the bit of paper and began to read its message aloud. "Gabriel the Horrible hid the treasure where the waves brush against the shore. But the gold he painted black as the night and laid it at bay in stone and sand."

"Well, that's certainly strange, James," Aunt Katherine observed, puzzled.

"Aye, you'll get no argument from me," James replied. "Well let's see if we can puzzle it out for ourselves, Katherine," James added, then re-addressed the scrap of paper. "Well, I think we already have figured out what the first lines are about, don't you think?"

Aunt Katherine nodded.

"Ah, but it's these next lines that are excitin', lass! I think it's saying that there's yet another treasure to be found in Middle Cove!" James announced with a grin.

Aunt Katherine laughed aloud. "It does sound plausible, James…but, have you seen any thing that is 'Black as night and lies at bay in stone and sand'?" she mused.

James laughed in reply. "No, of course…I…haven't," he told her…but his statement staggered to a halt as it all suddenly came to him. James then slapped his forehead softly in rebuke.

"James, what is it?" Aunt Katherine asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Ah, I've been such a fool, Katherine!" James admitted ruefully. "I know what it is…the treasure I mean! Come with me!" He trotted over to where Gabriel's Anchor stood upon the beach, and much to Katherine's consternation, began scraping at its black-painted surface with the razor-sharp point of his cutlass. After a good deal of effort on James' part, he was rewarded with the first glint of gold beneath the crusty many-layered paint job the anchor sported. "A ha!" James crowed, looking triumphantly over at Katherine.

Aunt Katherine simply gaped, then put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my!" she gasped.

"Much as I thought, lass," James remarked with a grin. "Gabriel the Horrible…why, he apparently had truly exquisite taste in anchors, Katherine,"

"Indeed he did, James," Aunt Katherine remarked with a laugh, which James shared too.

"Aye, you can say that again, Katherine me lass. You and I have just unveiled the biggest secret Middle Cove's ever seen: that Gabriel the Horrible's hoary old anchor is made from solid gold!" James deduced with a grin of deep satisfaction.

Aunt Katherine's expression suddenly turned quite sad. "Um, James…er, what if Captain Drakken figures out that there's another treasure here in Middle Cove? Oh, if he knew, why…why he'd never let us be!" she wailed softly.

James sighed, knowing she was correct. "No, you are right there, Katherine. He'd do his utmost to chase us all away, and then commence to diggin' up the entire bay, he would."

Aunt Katherine sighed at that thought. "Oh, but that must never happen, James! Captain Drakken must never know about the secret too, why---!"

BOOM!

Katherine's statement was interrupted by the resounding boom of a ship's cannon. That retort was the herald for something even more horrific…the appearance of Captain Drakken ship. The three-master was painted a garish blood-red with a long black stripe bisecting the red, conveniently shielding the gunports from the view of the casual viewer. The ship's lower hull and her masts and rigging are a golden brown of varnished wood. The sinister ship's figurehead wasn't something that was even remotely nautical…like a mermaid or such, but was instead a carved likeness of a frightening-looking sabertooth tiger in mid-leap, its hideous jaws agape, huge tusk-like saberteeth easily seen, its murderous paws wide, wicked claws extended. This ship's stern was something out of a nightmare, the sterncastle cunningly wrought in the shape of hideously grinning human skull, its surface painted a cadaverous bone color, its eyes crafted to become the disturbing windows of the savage Captain's own stateroom. Riding the waves into Middle Cove, the bone in her teeth, was Captain's Drakken's nefarious frigate, the Dark Lady!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aunt Katherine turned toward the sound, paling. "What was---?" She turned around to catch sight of the most sinister ship. "Oh no! James, it's him! Oh my…Captain Drakken's coming!" she gasped, leaning against James for comfort.

James frowned, feeling the edge of panic too. "Neptune's Beard! Aye, it's him all right…with his ship and the whole caboodle as well," James growled in frustration. "Right! First we need to cover the anchor, Katherine, quick-like!"

Aunt Katherine unfastened her cape, and handed to James. "Here! Borrow this James…to hide the anchor, you see," Katherine suggested.

"Ah, thanks! You're a quick thinker, Katherine," James told her, and draped it over the old relic. "Now, we've got to hide…ah, but where in blazes is Ron gotten himself to?"

As sson as he said this, and the two began to scramble for a suitable hiding spot, they heard the horrid Captain Drakken singing, trying to scare the landlubbers.

(Sjørøversang)

I´m singing a song

(Jeg synger en sang)

About life aboard

(om livet om bord)

And sailing on blue waves

(og seiler på bølgen den blå)

There exist treasures

(Det finnes skatter)

In the South and in the North

(i sør og i nord)

And rich folk I'd love to pelt

(og rikmenn jeg gjerne vil flå)

We draw our rapiers

(Vi trekker korder)

Load our guns

(lader gevær)

Now James is going to see

(nå skal Ruben få se)

how little he is

(hvor liten han er)

As soon as he has sung this, his men and women's voice join in…

Haul and drag

(Hal i og dra)

Here we are again

(Her er vi igjen)

A black-dressed pirate

(En sortkledd pirat)

And his men

(og hans menn)

A rumor spreads

(Et rykte sprer seg)

Fast as fire

(raskt som en brann)

Now, Captain Drakken comes

(Nå kommer Sabeltann)

There exist an island

(Det finnes en øy)

That´s ours only

(som bare er vår)

Where we wait until the coast is clear

(hvor vi venter til kysten er klar)

When the wind's screaming

(Når vinden hyler)

And the waves are flogging

(og bølgene slår)

We hoist the sail and leave

(da heiser vi seilet og drar)

We chase Luck

(Vi jager lykken)

Blindly and possessed

(blindt og besatt)

There's always laughter and howling

(Det blir latter og skrål)

When we get a treasure

(når vi finner en skatt)

Haul and drag

(Hal i og dra)

Here we are again

(Her er vi igjen)

A black-dressed pirate

(En sortkledd pirat)

And his men

(og hans menn)

A rumor spreads

(Et rykte sprer seg)

Fast as fire

(raskt som en brann)

Now, Captain Drakken comes

(Nå kommer Sabeltann)

After these lines, Drakken starts doing a little rap which---strangely enough--- was rather catchy, if not unusual…

Each sailor has taught themselves

(Hver sjømann har lært seg)

To fear my name

(å frykte mitt navn)

On every ocean

(på hvert eneste hav)

I´m famous

(er jeg kjent)

When they think I´m coming

(Når de tror at jeg kommer)

Ships head toward port

(går skuter i havn)

and a sign of danger

(og et varsel om fare)

Is sent

(blir sendt)

He laughs and then continued to sing

A pirate's dream

(En sjørøvers drøm)

Is skies and seas

(er himmel og sjø)

And a ship with treasure aboard

(og en skute med skatter om bord)

We leave with the wind

(Vi drar med vinden)

And the coast is steady

(og kursen er stø)

To bays we plundered last year

(mot kyster vi plyndret i fjor)

They may very well

(De må så gjerne)

believe we have gone

(tro vi har dratt)

But we sneak ashore

(men vi sniker oss frem)

When it's dark as night

(når det mørkner mot natt)

Haul and drag

(Hal i og dra)

Here we are again

(Her er vi igjen)

A black-dressed pirate

(En sortkledd pirat)

And his men

(og hans menn)

A rumor spreads

(Et rykte sprer seg)

Fast as fire

(raskt som en brann)

Now, Captain Drakken comes

(Nå kommer Sabeltann)

Drakken, Shego, Jim, Tim---and a gagged Kim---made their way ashore. Drakken laughed as he alighted upon the shore. "Ah, Middle Cove," he announced in his deep menacing voice. He then turned to the other pirates, his crew. "Come on now…tie up the girl, you swabs!"

Shego nodded, taking charge as usual. "Aye aye, Captain, sir," she replied, and pushed Kim up against a pole and began tying her up. "Ah, now…I'm sorry I have to be doin' this to you, my dear," she told Kim sweetly. "But, girl…orders is orders, after all."

Kim snorted, not believing Shego for even a moment, wishing she could do more, but she was gagged after all…

"Hmm, yer smarter that you look, Miss. You're right o' course…I do enjoy doing this sort of thing though," Shego confessed with a grin. She made sure the ropes were tied tight one last time, before patting Kim´s cheek. She then stepped back over stand beside Jim and Tim.

Meanwhile, Drakken has been looking around. He caught his crew unaware when he suddenly bellowed, "All right, you outsailed landlubbers! All pirates in a line NOW!"

The other pirates hurriedly formed a line before replying, "Aye aye, Captain!"

Drakken walked over in front of Shego, Jim and Tim. "You all know what Captain Drakken demands o' his men, do you not?" he growled.

All the pirates answered as one---although Shego did rolled her eyes as she did so---bellowing, "LOYALTY!"

"Precisely," Drakken agreed, smiling. He then laughed and began singing about the law of Captain Drakken.

(Sabeltanns lov)

Drakken's Law

A real pirate is idle and lazy

(En ekte pirat er doven og lat)

But for gold he can sweat

(men for gull kan han gjærne svette)

We are a gang who's working to capacity

(Vi er en gjeng som jobber på spreng)

to get rich and wealthy

(for å bli rike og mette)

It is a law you must never forget

(Det finnes en lov du aldri må glemme)

You can plunder wildly

(Du kan plyndre vilt)

You can scream and frighten

(du kan skrike og skremme)

But on all seas

(men på alle hav)

It's the boss who is in charge

(er det sjefen som skal bestemme)

The other three pirates had been silent, but at that point they all joined in, singing their promises,

We promise every one

(Vi lover alle mann)

To do the best we can

(å gjøre så godt vi kan)

For our Boss

(for sjefen vår som heter)

Captain Drakken

(Kaptein Sabeltann)

Drakken:

I hear every word

(Jeg hører hvert ord)

That walking aboard

(som sies om bord)

Are you silent

(er du taus)

I can read your minds

(kan jeg lese tanken)

If I am mad

(Hvis jeg er sint,)

Then I'll go crazy

(da flyr jeg i flint)

Maybe you´ll end up at the plank

(Kanskje du havner på planken)

So watch out for me

(Så pass deg for meg)

what's thundering in my mind

(som tordner i sinnet)

You are never safe

(Du er aldri trygg)

If I'm searching blindly

(hvis jeg leter i blinde)

I am getting every gram

(Jeg skal ha hvert gram)

Of the gold that you can find

(av det gullet som du kan finne)

Pirates:

We promise every one

(Vi lover alle mann)

To do the best we can

(å gjøre så godt vi kan)

For our Boss

(for sjefen vår som heter)

Captain Drakken

(Kaptein Sabeltann)

Drakken:

When the work is done

(Når jobben er gjort,)

We disappear fast

(forsvinner vi fort)

Set sail and leave

(setter seil og drar bort)

with our treasure

(med byttet)

The ship is full of

(Skuta er full av)

shining gold

(skinnende gull)

Soon it´ll come

(snart skal det komme)

in handy

(til nytte)

Every man

(Hver eneste mann)

will get a bit of the pot

(skal få litt av potten)

And the rest we hide

(så gjemmer vi resten)

In the big grotto

(i den store grotten)

If you fool me

(Lurer du meg)

You´ll be locked up

(blir du buret inn)

In the brig

(i kasjotten)

Pirates:

We promise every one

(Vi lover alle mann)

To do the best we can

(å gjøre så godt vi kan)

For our Boss

(for sjefen vår som heter)

Captain Drakken

(Kaptein Sabeltann)

Drakken laughed heartily again as they all made their way up the plank that led to James' house. "Come on, my pirates…find the landlubbers. Aye…they're most likely around here somewhere," Drakken ordered, while gazing hopefully about.

The pirates saluted. "Aye aye, Captain Drakken, sir, they called out again, and then began to search the area.

Shego began her search on the docks, scanning every nook and cranny…looking for likely hiding places. As fate would have it, the very next place she looked happened to be inside of a nearby wooden barrel. Shego peered down into the barrel, then shook with mirthless laughter at what she found. She called to her Captain, calling him over. "Captain, if I could---?" Shego called out, jerking her chin down at the barrel before her, then giving Drakken a most telling smile.

"What?" Drakken demanded, but indulged the light-green skinned woman who was his second in command. He gazed down into the barrel, grinned, then had to clear his throat to hide his laughter. "There be nuthin' here, Shego. Be about yer way!" he ordered, silently cautioning her with a finger over his lips.

Shego moved away, her alert eyes keeping watch on the barrel, and she went throught the pretense of searching behind a convenient stack of wooden crates nearby.

Drakken nodded encouragingly, then crept over to the barrel again, waiting until Shego padded on cat's paws over beside him. The Pirate Captain then lifted an arm and flashed it down into the barrel. There came a startled gasp, followed by a scream of terror as Drakken hauled up Aunt Katherine out of the barrel by the back of her collar. "Arr!" he growled, trying to scare the already witless woman he held in his hand. "I've no time for landlubbers! Take her!" he growled again, heaving poor Aunt Katherine bodily over to Shego, who put her arms around her, holding her secure. Drakken looked over to the trembling Aunt Katherine. "Aye now, well an' ain't this a pleasant surprise," Drakken crooned, smiling nastily. "Might I ask yeh…what's made an Aunt like you move into a barrel then?"

Aunt Katherine, terrified, her eyes wild, only screamed out, "James, James! Oh, help me!"

From inside a nearby barrel, the pirates heard a muffled voice call out, "I'm coming, Aunt Katherine!" In a moment, James' head appeared out of the barrel, which made all the pirates laugh.

"Ah, here's our little popinjay," Drakken commented, wiping at his eyes after his laughter at the situation. "Out of that barrel and join we others, Pinocchio!"

James scowled, his complexion reddening, as he climbed out his barrel hiding place. "If you harm even one hair on her---" James threatened, moving malevolently toward the still chuckling Drakken.

Shego timed her action just so, and pushed Aunt Katherine into James' way, staggering him back, so that Drakken finished the job, knocking poor James off of his feet on to his back. Shego chuckled cleverly as she reclaimed her hold on Aunt Katherine again.

Drakken drew his long rapier, and pointed its tip to James' most startled nose. "Ah, James the Red. Well, Mister James, let's say that I've arrived to do a bit of trade with you, shall we?"

Aunt Katherine glared angrily at the smug Captain Drakken. "That very well maybe, Captain…but, first you are going to release my Kim!"

Shego rolled her eyes, shaking her head and grinning, pulling the struggling Aunt Katherine back to her chest once more.

Drakken turned pitiless eyes on the fuming Aunt Katherine and laughed aloud. "HA," he cackled. "This little Aunt thinks that she'll be givin' orders to Captain Drakken himself. The King on the Seven Seas!" He glared over at her. "You surprised me last time, woman…but not this time you won't. I'll not fooled by that little broom of yours, Ma'am."

Aunt Katherine bristled in indignation. "That's Miss, you cretin!" she corrected savagely.

Drakken tired of being told what to do by Aunt Katherine and turned, bellowing, "Shut your mouth, woman!" he growled, snarling. "It is I, Captain Drakken what give the orders here! Do you hear, woman?"

Shego smiled. "If you're smart, woman, you'll just say 'Yes'," she whispered prudently into Katherine's ear.

"Very well, Captain Drakken," Aunt Katherine replied, a bit obstinate.

Drakken turned then to James. "Ah, and then there's our Mr. James," he relayed in a mocking voice. "Now, 'tis time for you to get me Gabriel the Horrible's treasure. Do that, and then, then you´ll get the girl back. Mark me now, you can´t fool ol' Captain Drakken…he knows gold. You follow?"

James swallowed, thinking furiously. Where is Ron? he thought, more frigthened than he cared to think on. "I-I-I-I understand, Captain Drakken sir. However…er, I'm afraid you'll need to wait just a bit longer. But, not much longer! The treasure will be here any moment…" he explained, then in a much softer voice, added, "I hope."

Watching all these goings-on was the very brave Kim, who had been working on loosening her bonds. So, she thought to herself, they think they can use me, do they? Well we´ll just have to see about that, she added to herself.

Shego frowned, as time came and went…and still there was no sign of the treasure. "Is it just me…or is that one very slow treasure?" she said laconically. "I mean, I really do hope it'll apear soon, James. Captain Drakken doesn't like to wait, you see."

Drakken looked at all of the rings he wore upon his fingers, an impatient look crossing his face. He waited a minute or two more, then turned to James. "I´m tired of waiting, James," he growled irately. "And, mark me, this time I'll not be getting fooled by brooms or any other such trick, mind."

Kim finally managed to get her hands loose, and very quietly was now trying to free herself from all of the other ropes securing her to the post.

Drakken grinned over at James. "Aye, now…I would advise you to bring me the treasure, and at once," he told James.

Jim and Tim couldn't resist and imitated their boss, pushing James down to the ground. Jim started first. "I would advise you…" he stated, pushing James to the ground, then Tim continued, finishing for his brother. "…to get the treasure…" He too shoved James back to the ground. Jim then finished. "…at once!" he said and again pushed James down to the ground one last time before the twins laughed at their cleverness.

James looked up at Drakken. "I would! But…why, it's impossible, Captain Drakken. The treasure, why, it isn't here in Middle Cove anymore, you understand."

Needless to say, Drakken wasn't in the least way pleased at that announcement. "That so? Why…then the responsibility is upon your own shoulders. You leave no other choice but to take the girl back whit us, never to return…" Drakken leered down wickedly at the shocked James the Red.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

James, much as one would expect, turned red with an awesome anger, jumping to his feet, his cutlass whistling from its sheath. "You lousy pirate!" he growled.

Kim, meanwhile, had finnally removed the last of her bonds, and ran silently across the beach toward her mother's inn.

Tim Pirate blinked, looking away from where James and Captain Drakken were squaring off. He frowned. "But…the girl…." he murmured.

Drakken, eyeing James warily, growled. "GET THE GIRL!" he commanded, before turning toward James, whirling his rapier up to parry James' whistling cutlass. "Aye…well now, isn't this the oddest feeling of déjà vu, James me boy?" he heckled, grinning.

Tim quickly motioned to his brother, then the stake with the heap of ropes lying around it, the girl gone. Jim clapped a hand over his eyes, groaned softly, then motioned to his brother to follow him. They caught sight of Kim dashing toward the inn, and Jim and Tim took to their heels after her, leaving Shego free to enjoy the boys' clash of swords…well, she did, at least, until Aunt Katherine broke free from her grasp, picked up her trusty broom, and begn bashing the startled pirate woman handily about her head and shoulders with it!

Meanwhile, James inadvertantly tripped over a coiled line, and fell growling into the water, having to swim back on to the beach. He got to his feet and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on to help him out of the water, which proved to be Katherine's cape that was heretofore hiding the Gabriel the Horrible's anchor…the unveiled secret of Middle Cove…a shaved off section showing it was solid gold!

Captain Drakken, ever the gold hound, blinked, stopping in the middle of a stroke at James. "Ho!" he called. "Gold!"

Jim and Tim stopped trying to corral the spirited Kim, which for those two was a near impossible task to look.

Shego too stopped also to look, finally having wrested Katherine's broom out of her hands.

Drakken smiled greedily. "Well now…ain't this a pleasant surprise then, eh? It seems that Gabriel the Horrible had himself another secret. That bein' that his anchor is made of pure gold!" he crowed.

The other pirates stopped what they had been doing, cheered exuberantly, and ran single-mindedly over to the anchor. Shego smiled avaricioulsy, taking in the small spot James had scratched off, baring the pretty gold beneath. "Aye, Cap'n…now we can live like Kings the next hundred years!" Shego said in a hushed tone.

Jim and Tim meanwhile danced about in a circle singing, "We've found gold!"

Drakken smiled again. "Come then, me pirates. Ignore these landlubbers! Let's get this golden beauty aboard in the Dark Lady, fast as ye can!" he ordered.

James growled, taking one last errant swing at the retreating Drakken. "Blast!" James murmured, glowering.

Meanwhile, Aunt Katherine and her Kim clung to one another, mother and daughter sharing a hug.

James then rested his cutlass point down on the dock. "Beware yer greed, Captain Drakken," James warned them ominously, his voice deep and sonorous. "Legend has it that Gabriel the Horrible vowed revenge against any who try to make off with his anchor."

Captain Drakken snorted at that. "Is that so, James?" Drakken scoffed, laughing raucously. "Aye then…you seem to have forgotten the fact that Gabriel the Horrible ain't been alive in over a hundred years. I expect he doesn't really have much of a need fer it anymore."

"So you claim," James told him, sighing. "Be it on your head then, Drakken…you were warned." James put on a brave face, but realistically there really isn't much of anything he can do but to watch as the pirates attempt to free the massive anchor from its place in the beach's sands.

"Come on then, me hearties!" Drakken cajoled, watching as Shego, Jim and Tim together tried---rather vainly, by the way---to lift the weighty anchor. "Heave!"

Suddenly, ominously, the skies went dark and the wind began to grow in intensity, beginning to softly howl. Aunt Katherine and Kim, plainly afraid, moved over to hug James, seeking comfort from him. "Oh my! What is happening, James?" Aunt Katherine called over the sound of the wind's howling.

"Weren't you listening, Katherine?" James questioned. "I told that fool, but he's too proud to listen!" James shook his head wearily. "Watch, ladies… Gabriel the Horrible is coming now…coming to mete out his retribution on those that try to take his own!" James voice carried well…even to Drakken and his pirates.

Shego paled hearing James dire prediction, then she looked out over the sea. "Captain! Look!" she called out in a panicked voice, pointing ahead.

Drakken frowned, then looked where the normally unflappable Shego pointed. Much to his consternation, he saw a blossom of eerie a yellow light illuminate a sport on the turbulent sea. The light grew, and the water's boiled to a froth…from this foam the head of a man appeared, and then his shoulders, and finally a tall figure of a man stood seemingly upon the waves! "What's this?" Drakken demanded, his face paling.

The figure was clad in the armor from of another age past, his full cape billowing like the slashed wings of some montrous bat. They could all see that his armor and cape were festooned with seaweed, starfish, and other deterius of the sea. Atop the figure's head, he wore a tattered black felt tri-corner hat, the hat tilted down to hide most of the figure's face from view, allowing only his beard to be seen. The figure's head tilted up, and its face was obscured by a black mask, a mask that hid his features but for his mouth and beard…and his bright eyes. The figure's beard bore seaweed and salty brine in it. In his hand was the only anomaly…for the figure bore a huge shining sword, one of superb quality and workmanship. The figure then slowly strode toward the shoreline, leaving eerie footsteps in the waves as it strode forward. As he neared, the pirates and James and his friends could just make out his sepulchral voice singing a dirge-like song:

(Grusomme Gabriel)

Gabriel the Horrible

For a century

(I hundre år)

I have haunted the night

(har jeg spøkt om natten)

So that no scoundrels

(så ingen kjeltring)

take off with my treasure

(skal ta fra meg skatten)

Some poor little bandit

(en stakkars banditt)

Would be easy to be rid of

(er det lett å bli kvitt)

I can rattle and whine

(Jeg kan klirre og klynke)

Groan and laugh

(stønne og le)

Until he howls with fear

(til han hyler av skrekk)

until he runs away

(til han løper av sted)

Horrible Gabriel

(Grusomme Gabriel)

That´s my name

(heter jeg)

I am walking

(jeg går igjen)

And haunting you

(og spøker for deg)

Go back to the sea

(Dra til sjøs)

As fast as you can

(så fort du kan)

You lousy pirate

(din usle røver)

You simple Drakken

(din Sabeltann)

Gabriel roared then, and brandishing his bright sword, began chasing after the now fearful pirates as he continued to sing:

For a century

(I hundre år)

I have been in the neighborhood

(har jeg vært i strøket)

now I can do my job

(nå kan jeg jobben)

My haunting is good

(er flink til å spøke)

People shake with fear

(folk skjelver av skrekk)

before they run away

(før de skynder seg vekk)

Here rough bandits

(her blir tøffe banditter)

become fearful chickens

(feige og små)

You can stay with me

(du kan bli her hos meg)

Or choose to leave

(eller velge å gå)

Horrible Gabriel

(Grusomme Gabriel)

That´s my name

(heter jeg)

I am walking

(jeg går igjen)

And haunting for you

(og spøker for deg)

Go back to the sea

(Dra til sjøs)

As fast as you can

(så fort du kan)

You lousy pirate

(din usle røver)

You simple Drakken

(din Sabeltann)

Shego, Tim and Jim ran off screaming for the shelter of the docks, leaving Drakken behind. Before a moment more had passed, the Captain suddenly found himsel standing face-to-face with the spectral visage of Gabriel the Horrible, Terror of the Seven Seas! Drakken stood silent, shaking in fear that he tried to hide. Gabriel growled, causing Drakken to leap back, then rewarded him with hearty laugh and a small song just for his benefit:

For a century

(I hundre år)

I have learned to frighten

(har jeg lært å skremme)

So join the dance

(så bli med på dansen)

you´ll never forget!

(du aldri vil glemme)

Come to me

(kom til meg)

Come to me!

(kom til meg)

The land of Ghosts

(spøkelseslandet)

awaits you

(venter på deg)

Horrible Gabriel

(Grusomme Gabriel)

That´s my name

(heter jeg)

I am walking

(jeg går igjen)

And haunting for you

(og spøker for deg)

Go back to the sea

(Dra til sjøs)

As fast as you can

(så fort du kan)

You lousy pirate

(din usle røver)

You simple Drakken

(din Sabeltann)

Drakken blinked, his face ashen, his eyes huge. He stood his ground though…until Gabriel leaped forward, howling…and Drakken's courage broke, and he took to his heels, running as fast as he could manage---his pirates in tow behind him---to his beached longboat. "Heave to, you laggards!" Drakken howled as Jim, Tim, and Shego shoved, pushed, and heaved the two longboats back out into the water, while Drakken sat shaking in the stern of one. "I can't even imagine staying here even another moment longer!" he said to himself as his pirates scrambled aboard and began to ply their oars.

Shego (rowing a great deal faster than the others) called back her agreement. "Aye, Cap'n! We have a much better chance out here on the sea," she opined as she rowed.

As Jim puffed and panted, rowing for all he was worth, his brother Tim cried out to him. "Faster, Jim! I want to go home to…" he squealed. Then, both of the twins screamed the last word. "…MOMMY!"

The two longboats bearing Captain Drakken and his crew moved with haste, rapidly disappearing from sight.

Back ashore, Gabriel the Horrible stood standing at the waterline, his arms crossed before his chest, his bright sword resting against his shoulder.

James move hesitantly toward the dread figure. He swallowed, trying to talk. "Ahem! Well, I never thought I'd ever be glad to see a ghost," he remarked.

Aunt Katherine surprised them all, moving before the dread Pirate Ghost, and gave him a courteous little curtsey. "Thank you for helping us, Gabriel the Horrible," she told the silent figure.

Gabriel turned, then bowed courteously back to the landlubbers, saying nothing.

Kim frowned, thinking. "Eh…now wait just a second here," she observed, taking a few steps closer to the ghost.

Aunt Katherine paled, and made to grasp Kim's wrist, missing. "Kim dear, what are you doing?" she demanded of her foolhardy offspring.

Kim just smiled, then tapped her finger against her chin a moment. "You know…there's something awfully familiar about yonder Gabriel there…both his voice, and that sword. I don't know for certain, mind you…but, I could swear I've seen---and heard---them both before…"

"That's right, little Missy," Gabriel replied in his deep voice, nodding to the brave girl. He then raised his arm and swept off his big tri-corner hat.

Aunt Katherine gasped as she too saw what her daughter had. "Aye, who knows, my Kim…perhaps the world's oldest pirate really is…"

Gabriel then removed his mask to reveal a most familiar tall blonde-haired boy with freckles.

"…the world's biggest landlubber!" Aunt Katherine finished, causing everyone to laugh in delight. Aunt Katherine smiled, shaking her head. "So, Gabriel the Horrible is none other than our very own Ron," she added, still laughing.

Ron joined in the laughter too, blushing just a bit. "Hey, I didn't realize that you guys were so afraid of ghosts," Ron observed with a grin.

They all laughed again, then James turned to Aunt Katherine. "Well now, that's over…now, Katherine, shall we tell them?" James asked in an oddly formal sort of voice.

Aunt Katherine nodded primly, yet a lovely smile bloomed on her face. James grinned, and turned to Kim and Ron. "On the wake of all this unpleasantness, you two…we---meanin' Katherine and meself, of course---have some happy news for you."

Aunt Katherine smiled, nodding her head happily. "Yes! You might say that I've finally been able to convince this old sailor just what he's been missing his whole life," she declared a bit mysteriously.

Kim smiled, understanding finally. "Ah, I think I know what this is about now," she observed, smiling over at Ron.

James smiled, then his cheeks turned a bit pink. "You see…Katherine and me, well, we both asked for each other's hands…and we both have said…" James began.

"YES!" both Aunt Katherine and James declared together.

Aunt Katherine smiled, and looped her arm with James'. "That's right, we are finally getting married," she said proudly.

Ron smiled, and not a moment to soon either, as Kim laughed, stating, "Look who's talking…I have been around those two longer than you have, buster!"

They all laughed happily again, and then James continued. "And, well, now that Captain Drakken's finnally gone, we can finally fill our lives with happiness and luck again, you see."

Aunt Katherine grinned, eyeing James fondly. "Now, there's to be a party here in Middle cove, and every one of our friends will be invited," she told them all. After saying this, she turned to James, and began to sing on a song of her and James future:

(bryllups sang)

We light a candle

(Vi tenner lys)

for love and for peace

(for kjærlighet og fred)

And gather good friends

(og samler gode venner)

at our own little place

(på vårt eget lille sted)

We have a small dream

(Vi har en liten drøm)

for our wedding day

(for bryllupsdagen vår)

may all of our days together

(Må våre dager sammen)

turn into many nice years

(bli til mange fine år)

So he has proposed

(Så har han fridd)

And I have said yes

(og jeg svarte ja)

There has never

(Det har aldri)

been any doubt

(vært noen tvil)

About who I want

(om hvem jeg vil ha)

He should of understood

(Han burde ha skjønt det)

A long time ago

(for lenge siden)

I knew he would

(Jeg viste han ville)

come around in time

(komme med tiden)

We played a game

(Vi spilte et spill)

that both won

(som begge vant)

Now it´s finally true

(Nå er det endelig sant)

We light a candle

(Vi tenner lys)

for love and for peace

(for kjærlighet og fred)

And gather good friends

(og samler gode venner)

in our own little place

(på vårt eget lille sted)

We have a small dream

(Vi har en liten drøm)

for our wedding day

(for bryllupsdagen vår)

That all of our days together

(Må våre dager sammen)

turn into many nice years

(bli til mange fine år)

Now it is ready

(Nå er det klart)

Let the jubilation begin

(Slipp jubelen fri)

The day is ours

(Dagen er vår)

And ours it will be

(og vår skal den bli)

The best in the world

(Det beste i verden)

That no one can steal

(kan ingen stjele)

A delight turned biggest

(En glede blir størst)

When many will share

(når mange vil dele)

Today it feels good

(I dag er det godt)

Just to exist

(å være til)

Hearing you say that you will

(høre deg si at du vil)

We light a candle

(Vi tenner lys)

for love and for peace

(for kjærlighet og fred)

And gather good friends

(og samler gode venner)

in our own little place

(på vårt eget lille sted)

We have a small dream

(Vi har en liten drøm)

for our wedding day

(for bryllupsdagen vår)

May all of our days together

(Må våre dager sammen)

turn into many nice years

(bli til mange fine år)

End


End file.
